parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Encantadia (2005 Remake / Hamham31 Edition)
Encantadia (2005 Remake / Hamham31 Edition) is a fantasy drama series that was based on the real Encantadia series that aired in 2005 in the Philippines. The actual characters are portrayed by Sunshine Dizon (Pirena), Iza Calzado (Amihan), Karylle (Alena), Diana Zubiri (Danaya), and some other characters. For the actual detail see the WikiLink above. Original Main characters / Sang'gre (Princess) Internet_20190503_150142.jpeg.jpg|Sunshine Dizon as Sang'gre Pirena Internet_20190503_144355_1.jpeg.jpg|Iza Calzado as Sang'gre Amihan / Reyna (Queen) Amihan Internet_20190503_144355_2.jpeg.jpg|Karylle as Sang'gre Alena Internet_20190503_150420_2.jpeg.jpg|Diana Zubiri as Sang'gre Danaya / Reyna (Queen) Danaya Internet_20190503_150420_1.jpeg.jpg|The main stars of Encantadia (from Left-Right): Diana Zubiri, Sunshine Dizon, Iza Calzado, and Karylle. The making of the series Encantadia is a 2005 Philippine television drama fantasy series broadcast by GMA Network. The series is the first installment of the Encantadia franchise. Directed by Mark A. Reyes, it stars Sunshine Dizon, Iza Calzado, Karylle, Diana Zubiri, Dingdong Dantes and Jennylyn Mercado. It premiered on May 10, 2005 on the network's Telebabad line up. The series concluded on December 9, 2005 with a total of 160 episodes. It was replaced by Etheria in its timeslot. The series is streaming online on YouTube.URL=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGRhcC_vtOraFbG1j0kFOGrQrKFs7I5bs Premise In the land of Encantadia, the Sang'gre sisters Alena, Danaya, Amihan and Pirena are designated guardians of four kingdoms within Encantadia. Trusted by the four gems that will keep the peace in the entire land. The ambition of Pirena will destroy this peace. It is one against four, its sister against sisters.http://www.gmanetwork.com/entertainment/tv/encantadia2005/about/ Cast and characters World Of Encantadia Internet_20190503_183532.jpeg.jpg|May as Sangre Pirena - the eldest of all 4 sang'gres from her mother Queen Mine-a, she is also happened to be the antagonist of the series, after betraying her own mother and her sisters. She's gaining an evil plot and do whatever it takes to overthrown Amihan and make her the queen instead. She possesed the Gem of Fire, and happens to be the mother of Mira / fake Lira. Yolei.jpg|Miyako "Yolei" Inoue as Sangre Amihan / Reyna (Queen) Amihan - the second daughter of Queen Minea and biological daughter of Raquim, she is the motherhood-like and the voice of reason of her jurisdicted place. She was been entrusted by her mother Queen Mine-a to be the next queen after she won the challenge much to Pirena's dismay and the root cause of all misunderstandings between them. She was happened to be the real mother of Milagros/the real Lira and possesed the Gem of Wind/Air. Kari.jpg|Hikari Yagami (Kari Kamiya) as Sangre Alena - next-in line sister of Pirena and Amihan, and the eldest sister of Danaya, she was a kind-hearted princess that Amihan admired. She was in love with a warrior named Ybarro and somehow, the love interest of Hitano. But becaise of her traits, she was being easily decieved by Pirena, reason enough to suffer more painful experiences in life. She was happened to be the mother of Khalil and possesed the Gem of Water. Internet_20190503_184416.jpeg.jpg|Serena as Sangre Danaya - Danaya is the fourth and youngest daughter of Minea. Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters while Alena is her full-blooded sister. Her father was Enuo, a rebel diwata who knows much about Encantadia's plant life and vegetation. He is also excellent in curing diseases or wounds. Known as the youngest of Minea's daughters and the keeper of the Gem of Earth, Danaya is a feisty and cunning fighter whose loyalty to the throne and laws of Lireo is absolute. Because of her relative youth, she is prone to mischief and petty arguments (especially with her niece, Lira), but always has her heart (and mind) in the right place. Kouya.jpg|Kouya Marino as Ybarro / Prinsipe (Prince) Ybrahim - Ybrahim is a Sapiryan prince born from the royal house of Sapiro. He was the only son of King Armeo and the only grandchild of King Meno, the first two original keepers of the Brilyante ng Lupa, from his wife Queen Mayne. At the moment when Ybrahim was still an infant, the Hathors’ campaign have began to conquer the entire realm of Encantadia. While his father dueled with their adversaries, a troop of Hathors managed to invade their kingdom. The young Ybrahim and his mother, who was fearing for her son's safety, both fled where the Sapiryan Prince was ultimately entrusted to a mandirigma named Apitong, before his mother succumbed from her wounds. Clemont in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Clemont as Aquil - Aquil is the leader of the army of Lireo and the son of the Lirean soldier Amarro. In the story, Danaya fell in love with him. He is the most trusted and loyal soldier of Minea and Amihan during their reign and resisted the invasion of the Hathors lead by Pirena and Hagorn. After the Invasion of Lireo, Aquil found himself in the lair of Cassiopea, where the former queen treated his wounds. He left to search for surviving Lireo soldiers, his search led him to the Place of the Mandirigmas (warriors). images.jpeg (1).jpg|Gearmaster Kyousuke Jin both portraying as Muros (Encantadia) and Cleu (Human World) - Muros is one of Aquil's trusted right-hand of the Lirean army / Mashna. He was intelligent and respected also by some trusting army right before Hitano betrayed the queen. Hitano's position was later given to him and still carries the same in honour; Cleu was once Anthony's friend, but because of him teasing Mila to him, they become bitter enemies and was been sided with Marge ever since. Internet_20190503_192353.jpeg.jpg|Charles "Charlie" Brown as Apek - a skilled fighter and Ybarro's/Ybrahim's friend and right-hand guard. He would always seen together with another Ybarro's right hand and friend Wantuk to always protect and help their boss at all times. Internet_20190503_192513.jpeg.jpg|Linus Van Pelt as Wantuk - also a skillful warrior and trusted right-hand and friend of Ybarro / Ybrahim. But, unlike Apek, Wantuk was always known for his coward act and sometimes, out of his line act of comedic situations of his, however despite of all those traits, he was also willing to help his boss whenever he needed. Internet_20190503_192828.jpeg.jpg|Franklin as Hitano - Aquil's former entrusted right-hand commander of Lireo army, however, because of his obsession to Sang'gre Alena and because of his greediness, he will started to betray the whole Lireo and he will do anything to gain Alena's feelings for him. Internet_20190503_193037.jpeg.jpg|Foo Imp as Apitong - the adoptive father of Ybarro / Ybrahim and the leader of the Warrior Tribe. He was the one who knows Ybarro's past. AbigailLincoln 75.jpg|Abigail "Numbuh 5" Lincoln as Gurna - Pirena's childhood Dama/Nanny which her intention is to brainwash Pirena and thinks that her own family is a big betrayal for her. She was also the spy sent by Hagorn to surveillanced the Lireo palace. Internet_20190503_193514.jpeg.jpg|Hoagie "Numbuh 2" Gilligan Jr. as Hagorn - the leader of all Hathors and the primary antagonist of the series. He was very hungee for power and he will do anything to obtain all of the 4 gems from the Sang'gres and to take control of the whole Encantadia. He was also the bad fairy who killed Raquim in the world of humans after he knows that he was the reason why his father (Arvak) killed. Internet_20190503_193443.jpeg.jpg|Kuki "Numbuh 3" Sanban as Agane - Hagorn's right-hand commander. Harvey Beaks.jpg|Harvey Beaks as The Voice of Imaw - Imaw is the leader of Adamyan's and formerly the one who keeps the Gem of Water. He was also the intelligent of all fairies, so that's why whenever you need some answers to your questions, he's the one that can help you, with one sway of his magical cane. Lucy-van-pelt-the-peanuts-movie-27.4.jpg|Lucille "Lucy" Van Pelt as Muyak - Alena's dama and once a little fairy who later followed Mila / the real Lira in the Human World to watch her situation. She also experienced Mila / Lira's suffering while she's staying in the human world. Internet_20190503_233023.jpeg.jpg|Hirokazu "Kazu" Shioda as Asval - a long-lived Sapirian but a traitor to the former clan. He was the guy whi always challenged Ybarro / Ybrahim to test and prove his strength if he does have the true blood of a Sapirian. He always carry his axe as his weapon to defebd himself and he does posssed some powers that Sapirians has tmthe same ability too. He was been guarded by Abog and Axilom. World of Humans Internet_20190503_184922.jpeg.jpg|Ronalda Anne "Ronnie Anne" Garcia and Lincoln Loud as Milagros / Mila / Sangre Lira and Anthony - Mila / the real Lira was one of the Sang'gres that was been sent by Pirena into the human world to kill it. But, she was been saved by her adoptive father Dado, and take good care of her ever since, she will experience bitterness and suffers more bad things coming on her life. But for her, she still believes that one day, the boy that she met in the park will be saving her on her agony; Anthony is an arrogant, self-centered but a kind person who had everything he wants in his life, but just like his childhood friend (Mila), he still believes that he will see her one day. Coincidentally, both of them will not remembering each other that they're ised to be together when they both left their homes because of the situation. Internet_20190503_194055.jpeg.jpg|Luan Loud as Gigi - Mila's trusted and supportive friend. Internet_20190503_194216.jpeg.jpg|Clyde McBride as Banjo - Mila and Gigi's overprotective and concerned friend, which he does have a secret feelings for Mila. Internet_20190503_194638.jpeg.jpg|Yoshino Fujieda as Amanda - Dado's wife, Mona's mother, and Mila's adoptive mother. She was being arrogant and shows grief and hatred towards Mila ever since she was a child. She was also the reason why Mila suffers a lot in her life as a human. suzie.jpg|Suzie Carmichael as Mona - Dado and Amanda's legal daughter and Mila's adoptive sister. She also hated Mila and sometimes arguing a lot with her ever since they were both kids. ritaloud.jpg|Mrs. Rita Loud as Carmen - Anthony's mother and a successful businesswoman. She will do anything to separate her son (Anthony) to their maid (Mila). Supporting Characters Internet_20190503_195941.jpg|Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya as Raquim - A Sapiryan and Amihan's father and Queen Minea's love interest. He was also the cousin of King Armeo. He forced to leave Encantadia with Amihan (as a child) to escaped Hagorn's wrath, where he and his daughter lived in the human world. He was killed by Hagorn, and later became Ybarro/Prince Ybrahim's teacher (as a spirit) FrankieFoster59.jpg|Francis "Frankie" Foster as Queen Mine-a - the mother of the 4 Sang'gre's and act as the motherhood of all fairies/diwata. She later died in the series suffering from wounds that Pirena gave to her on their battle. Internet_20190503_194518.jpeg.jpg|Taichi "Tai Kamiya" Yagami as Dado - Amanda's husband, Mona's father and Mila's adoptive father in the human world. He was the man who saved Mila/Lira from the train tracks after he found her without any company. He raised Mila as her own daughter much to Amanda's dismay and starting to gain grief to Mila. He was died in a tragic accident while he tried to save Mila from the train and he was the one who was been crushed instead. References Category:Philippine mock television series Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Fantasy series spoofs